Sesshomaru and Ariana
by Blossom of Death
Summary: Another girl from the future? Claiming to be Miroku's descendent? And she's Kagome's cousin. Could things get any weirder? Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Ari

_AN: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends, but I do own Ariana because she is a figment of my imagination._

_Chapter1: Ari_

Kagome sighed, she hated math class. Slowly she drifted off into her favorite daydream where Inuyasha admitted his feelings for her, then kissed her deeply.

"Miss. Higurashi . . . . . . Miss. Higurashi . . . . .hello . . . . . WAKE UP!" her teacher shouted.

The class burst out laughing. Kagome turned crimson when she figured out what had happened.

"I'm sorry, but I feel sick and I need to leave," Kagome hurried out of the classroom.

_30 minutes later_

Kagome sped into her room and gathered her stuff.

"Kagome is that you?" her mom hollered.

"Yes!" Kagome answered as she sprinted down the stairs.

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled as she dashed out the door.

_A couple seconds later_

Kagome hopped into the bone-eaters well and then climbed out into Feudal Japan. Inuyasha was sitting in the God tree.

_(AN: I don't remember the name of the tree so it would be nice if someone told me)_

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"At school," Kagome replied simply.

"Keh," he muttered and jumped down from the tree.

Kagome walked up to him and rubbed his ears. Inuyasha shook his head, but you could hear what sounded just like purring.

"You know I don't like it when you do that."

"But you're so cute when you're mad, I just couldn't resist," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," he said while sniffing the air, "Damn," he cursed.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Just then Kouga of the wolf demon tribe appeared.

"Hello Kagome," Kouga grinned.

"Hi Koga. What do you want this time?" Kagome said hiding her irritation.

"For you to lose that loser and come with me," he stated.

Inuyasha lunged at Kouga.

"Inuyasha . . . . . SIT BOY!" Kagome commanded.

At the sound of her command Inuyasha fell to the ground with such a force that he created a hole that was three feet deep. Once the spell released him, Kouga had left and Kagome was shaking her head.

"Why do you always stick up for that wolf?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"To make you jealous! There, I said it . . . happy now?" Kagome shouted back.

"Yes," he mumbled blushing.

Just then Miroku and Sango ran into the clearing.

"What's with all the yelling?" Miroku asked.

"Is this another one of your petty arguments?" Sango said annoyed.

Out of nowhere Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken arrived in the clearing.

"What are_ you_ doing here brother?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Walking," Sesshomaru replied cooly.

A loud scream could be heard from above, then a girl who appeared to be Kagome's age landed on Sesshomaru with a loud thud.

"Oops, sorry," she said as she scurried off of him.

"S'okay," Sesshomaru muttered getting up.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm . . ." was all she could say before Kagome answered for her.

"Ariana! Hi, what are you doing here! It's been forever since I last saw you!" Kagome squealed then hugged her.

"Ummmm . . . . huh?" Sango asked clueless.

"Oh, sorry guys. This is my cousin Ariana, Ari for short, and . . . . . . . . . " Kagome said.

"I'm extremely upset because my boyfriend just broke up with me, so I accidentally activated my ability to travel through time . . . . . . . . " Ari explained.

Then she noticed Sesshomaru and squealed, "Fluffy is that you!"

Sesshomaru blushed, "Yes."

Inuyasha snickered, "Fluffy?", then burst out laughing.

Ari walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face.

Miroku then walked over to Ari and said, "I am sorry for you troubles with your boyfriend and wish to ask you a question."

Ari rolled her eyes, "Keep your hands to yourself monk and NO I will _NOT_ bear your child!"

"How did you know that was what I was going to say, and how did you know that was what I was going to do?" Miroku asked surprised.

"I'm your descendent you pervert! So keep your hand to yourself and stay away from Kagome too, because she's also your descendent!" Ari declared.

"What!" everyone except Sesshomaru yelled.

_(AN: Because Fluffy is calm and collected and still embarrassed about before)_

"Since when!" Kagome screamed, then yelled, "Ewww . . . . . And he's touched my ass before! Ewwwwwwwww . . . . . . . ."

_AN: A short chapter I know. . . . . . . . . . puts up barrier to deflect objects being thrown at me . . . . . . but I will update a new chapter on this new story if I get some positive feedback. Please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions

_AN: Hey ya'll! Sup? Not much here except that I've been having writers block...anyway...does anyone have any ideas on what will happen next? I WON'T tell you! Ha I'm evil! Not really...thanx to all my reviewers...you guys are soooo nice:cries: I'm so happy people like my story...but will you please recommend them to your other friends? I LOVE reviews...they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside..wait that just might be the ramen I had this mornin' so neva mind! By the way in this story...Inu is 19 and Kagome is 18...Sango is 18 and Miroku is 19...Ari is 19 and Fluffy is 20! Happy reading!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the inu gang and probably never will:sighs:_

_Chapter 2: Emotions_

Later that night after everyone got over the shock that Kagome and Ari were Miroku's descendants, Ari was outside staring at the starry night sky.

"Hey Ari ... how have ya been?" Sesshomaru asked softly his words full of emotions he found it hard to express.

"I'm okay...but sometimes I wonder...," Ari replied sighing.

"Wonder what?"he asked curiously.

"Well...it's just...oh never mind..," Ari muttered.

"Come on...you can tell me anything...," Sesshomaru encouragingly said.

"Okay...what do you think would have happened if I hadn't accidently activated my powers that day?" she asked.

"I don't know...but fate works in weird ways sometimes...and I think it was your destiny to come here," he answered thoughtfully.

"Really? You don't just think it was an accident?" she hopefully said.

"Yes really and no I don't think it was an accident...I really don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't come along...," he replied quietly.

"You would still be the amazing person you are...just a little more cold towards people. By the way, who is that cute little girl?" Ari questioned.

"Oh...that's Rin. She's been traveling with me for a while now...she sorta reminds me of you sometimes...although she doesn't call me 'Fluffy'...," Sesshomaru responded.

"Is that why you let her travel with you?" Ari curiously asked.

"Well it's one reason yes...but she was so kind to me when I met her...and she has no family...," he confirmed her suspicions.

"That's really nice of you," Ari smiled slightly.

"Yeah I guess so," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome walked out of the hut and said, "Okay you two lovebirds...the foods ready...come on inside."

Sesshomaru and Ariana blushed and then Ari said, "Whatever you say...but you and Inuyasha look mighty cozy together..."

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled blushing.

"Hehehehehehe...seems I struck a nerve doesn't it?" Ari laughed.

Then they went inside and ate. Ramen for Inuyasha, pizza for Shippo and Kaeda(sp?), and cheeseburgers for everyone else.

"What is this delicious food Kagome?" Sango asked before taking a bite of her burger.

"It's just a cheeseburger," Kagome replied.

"_Just_ a cheeseburger? This can't _just _be anything it's scrumptious," Miroku replied.

_(AN: It was a sad sad time when people didn't have cheeseburgers...)_

"What's the big deal? I bet my Ramen is better than any old cheeseburger," Inuyasha said in defense of his Ramen.

"Alright then, why don't you try it?" Kagome asked handing him a leftover cheeseburger.

Inuyasha takes a bite of the burger and then gulps it down, "You've been holding out on us Kagome ...and you've been making this sound like it's nothing compared to other foods!"

"Well it is nothing compared to other foods...," Sesshomaru put in.

"How would you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've known Ari since she was six and you think I haven't had any foods from her time? I feel so sorry for you..." Sesshomaru replied.

_(AN: I sense an argument coming on...)_

They continued on like this for a while and it all lead to these two things:

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

Then an undeniable _SLAP_ could be heard as Ariana got mad at Sesshomaru.

"That's unusual...I'm usually the one who slaps people...hmmmm...," Sango said and then it dawned on her and she quickly glanced at Miroku and thought, _"Oh my god...doesn't that mean that I'm the one who...who...Oh my god!"_

Meanwhile Miroku was thinking about the clue he'd just been unknowingly given...these were his thoughts, _"So my future wife likes to slap men...wait...the only two people I know who like slapping men are Kagome and Sango and since Kagome is my descendant I can rule out her ...but that leaves...," _he glanced at Sango and smiled wickedly to himself, _"So...my dear dear Sango eventually gives in..." _and he continues to think dirty, nasty, disgusting thoughts.

_AN: What cha think? Was it good?...sorry it took so long to update, but it's spring break and I've been spring cleaning...and peeling potatoes...and stuff like that...so L8er, Miss.Moon._


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

_A.N. Hey again! Thanx for all da reviews, although there weren't many...they were all good! Hmmmm . . . . . . what should I write in my story...hmmmm...I need to make it deserving of the mature rating...okay I got an idea! Let's just get on with it...okay:okay: ...thought so... oh yeah to all the pplz who dun kno...a sakura tree is called a cherryblossom tree in the U.S.A..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Fluffy...FLUFFY IS MINE!MINE I TELL U!ALL MINE:sees lawyers: Okay not the rights to which who created him or whatever they are...but he is mine in the way that he is _**MY MATE! **_:Fluffy wraps his arms protectively around me then kisses me deeply: ... :Then I stick my tongue out at the onlookers: _

_Chapter 3: The Kiss_

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked eyes full of concern.

"...Nothing," Sango replied snapping out of it.

"You sure?" Kagome asked still worried.

"Yeah," Sango replied glad to have such a caring friend.

Ari walks up behind them all sneaky like, "BOO!" Sango practically jumps out of her skin and Kagome bursts out laughing.

Sango realizes what happened and glares daggers at Kagome, "Some friend," and storms out of the hut.

"Sheesh...can't she even take a joke?" Ari mutters.

"Usually, but she was feeling upset over something. Maybe we should go ask her..." Kagome sighs.

"I've got a pretty good idea what's wrong, but we should ask her all the same," Ari headed for the door.

"What's the matter with her? She wouldn't tell me...," Kagome asked.

"Well...I'm almost positive she's figured out who 'has fun' with Miroku," Ari said under her breath.

"Really? She picked up on that pretty quick...," Kagome observes.

"I also think Miroku figured it out...and knowing him...he's gonna act on his feelings...at least now that he's sure they'll be returned...," Ari sighed again.

"This'll be interesting," Kagome laughed quietly.

"That's for sure...," Ari said as they finally located Sango in the hot springs.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said as she and Ari got into the springs.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier...I overreacted...I've just had some things on my mind," Sango trailed off.

"Miroku for instance..," Ari said smiling.

"How'd you?... YOU KNEW! You knew about this!" Sango accused.

"Of coarse we did...and I was right...this was interesting...very interesting...," Kagome smiled warmly hoping to make Sango happy...well happier at least.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sango asked.

"We wanted you to find out on your own," Ari explained.

"Ohh...," Sango sighed and then heard the rustling of leaves and told the others to be quiet, only to hear the sound again.

She swam over to where she'd left her clothes and grabbed her Hirikotsu and a towel. After wrapping the towel around herself, she got out of the water and threw her Hirikotsu into the woods. A loud thud was heard and Miroku came rolling down the hill. Sango proceeded to grab a large _(a.n.:and I mean LARGE)_ boulder and throw it at a pleading-for-mercy Miroku. Then she brushed off her hands and got back into the water. Miroku, hurt as he was, got up and ran the hell away.

"God that man is insufferable!" Sango grumbled frustratedly.

:2hrs l8er:

Sango is sitting against a sakura tree in front of a gorgeous lake that perfectly reflects the harvest moon that shines down upon the earth. Fireflies dot the sky like the endless array of stars in the heavens above. She hears a rustling in the bushes, but dismisses it as the wind, which is now blowing gently across her face in the moonlight. Surprisingly Miroku comes out of the bushes and sits down beside her. They sit silently for a few moments watching as the wind scatters leaves of every color across the rippling water of the lake.

"Sango," Miroku starts, the sound of his voice barely audible in the crisp night air.

"Yes?" Sango stares into the depths of the night.

Miroku places his hand upon her shoulder, which gets her attention considering where his hands usually roam. She turned her eyes to him and met his intense gaze as he leaned towards her. His lips met hers and sent a wave of desire pulsing through her veins. His lips slowly parted from hers and as she looked at him she saw something in his eyes she had never seen before, love.

"Miroku...," Sango began.

_A.N.: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm evil! Well not technically...I'm really the tri m's...if u wanna kno what they are just ask in a review or email me if u like!...either one works...and once again thanx for all the reviews! I'll be putting in a better summary soon...I dun have a good one because my stupid computer freezes every time I try and change it...well l8er I guess...for now...:Twilight Zone music starts playing:...and no I dun own Twilight Zone either for all u pplz who'd just love to sue me...anyway...Sayonara!_

_- Kagome Ariana Flame-_

_P.S. That's my nickname that **I** came up with mind u...so blah blah blah ...it's copyrighted or whatever...cause it came from my damn imagination... but isn't it just AWESOME? well I just thought I'd point that out...so once again..BYE!_


End file.
